


One of vampires

by EmberTiger98



Category: Dumbo (2019)
Genre: Confessions, Crime Scenes, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, Mystery, Pain, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTiger98/pseuds/EmberTiger98
Summary: Colette has always believed in vampires, 'cause they had always excisted. And she trained to kill them one day… but Will she be able to kill somone she deeply cares just because… he has been turned into a vampire.
Relationships: Holt Farrier/Colette Marchant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	One of vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RT Fice (RT_Fice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Fice/gifts).



_**Coney Island, New York 1920:** _

  
One evening at Dreamland the guards were doing their shift like they always do every night at 11 o’clock; they were walking on long strolls with their lanterns around the rollercoaster, Mysteriouso and finally, Nightmare Island.

  
One guard was whistling while he was pacing in front of the animal attraction of the place, he was alone and it was the fourth time he passed by the Nightmare Island entrance. The atmosphere was quiet, _to_ quiet, the air was cold but not freezing and there was no one near to disturb the guard’s job.

  
All of the sudden, the guard ilumminated Nightmare Island’s gates, only to find them open, with scratches on the wood and the lock destroyed. The guard was in shock, so he ran away to bring one of his partners. Once he returned accompanied, the two man were in front of the doors, open mouthed.

  
“What the _hell_ happened in here!” said the second guard, who was younger and shorter than his partner who was fatter and older, they looked at achother and the older guard spoke.

  
“It looks like some idiot tried to get in by force---” 

  
The older guard was cut off when both men heard a sordid noise, like a loud growl that came from inside the island.

  
The younger man trembled of fear while his friend stood still, holding his lantern tightly. Then, all the animals from the island were either growling, screaming or huffing so loudly that attracted the attention of the other guards near the the perimeter. The two first vigilants watched how their other fellas gathered around the situation.

  
“What is going on?!”

  
“The animals are going crazy inside there”.

  
All the the vigilants were frightened and concerned.

  
“Well don’t just stand in there!” A stern voice came interrupted the scared man in blue uniforms. It was Skellig, head of security of the park. “Go inside and inspect what’s wrong with those beasts! Make them shut up.” Suddenly, the same monstrous growl emerged from the isle again but even louder and accompanied with metallic cracks and hits. It made Skelling go back half a step but his face didn’t flinch.

  
“Follow me”. the head of security ordered.

  
The blue uniformed gentleman followed Skellig, opening the damaged gates, they walked through the wooden bridge and got inside the animal realm.

  
All the animals were restless; they were jumping and running around in panic. Even the elefants, including Mrs. Jumbo, were swinging bruscally their truncks, it was all weird.

_What it was happening? Why are these creatures so nervous?_

  
“Sir! Come here! Come look at this!” the younger guard called Skellig out making signs with his hand. The hunter walked straight forward to the young man, he was in fron of the Werewolf cage.

  
“Oh my God...” Skellig sighed in shock.

  
The Werewolf cage, which contained a simple greyback wolf inside, was completely tore apart, the bars were broken and torn, there were scratches all over the walls, but the most important thing was... the wolf was gone, it wasn’t there. It had scaped? It was the thing which caused this chaos? But how could just one wolf destroy a cage thick as a rock by himself? Or... _somone_ stole the the animal...?

  
The hunter’s thoughts were interrupted when the young guard called him again.

  
“Sir,” he was kneeling on the floor, he passed his hand on the ground, showing a very recognizable liquid, “look... _blood_. What should we do?”

  
Skellig could’ve beleived that someone killed the animal and ran away, thing that it was extremely inconvenient for his boss VA Vandevere, but he chose not to take rushed theories. “Go find the animal,” the hunter ordered dryly, “ _all_ of you, find the wolf and the responsible for this disaster.”

  
“For _this_ disaster, sir?” the younges guard asked to his superior.

  
“Yes” the head of security responded.

  
“Even for _that?”_ the boy pointed out with his finger a huge hole at the end of the attraction.

  
Skellig was again surprised, he looked at the big hole on the wall, whoever... or _whatever_ who made this...it should’ve a great strength to break the concrete. It was... _inhuman_.

Suddenly, Skellig looked down to the blood puddle in front of the wolf cage, the fluid extended till the hole on the wall, like a trace. Listening to his hunter instincts, he followed the blood trace until he was outside of the attraction, when Skellig was outdoors, the blood path disappeared.

  
“That’s weird, it only ends _here_...” Skellig said for himself, he frowned and looked up to the sky, “We have a crime here... there’s a beast outleashed...” he sighed.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------

  
Once Skellig told his boss about the situation, Vandevere alerted each employee to find the wolf as fast as possible, after the impresario heard from his bodyguard the details of the crime, he didn’t want to believe that the blood was from the animal itself. What was the use of having a dead wolf? Imagine the image of Dreamland if this story comes to the press!?. 

  
After some investigation, it was revealed that the vigilants of Dreamland gates never saw anyone coming in or out the park, the fat guard who was doing his night patrolls around Nightmare Island, only saw the doors open and scratched on the fourth time he passed, he swore he heard nothing.

  
It was 12 o’clock now, and there were no signs of the missing wolf yet, all the Medici Circus employees were worried. They where all inside the training tent with Dumbo, Colette was there too, wearing a simple grey dress and a thin coat, the rest of the Medici troupe waited for Skellig to come back give them some news, if there was some animal murderer they couldn’t be calm or safe.

  
Colette looked at her new friend’s concerned expressions, specially Milly and Joe who were more scared, not just for the situation they were into, but because... Holt wasn’t _there_ with them. _Where was he?_ It called the french woman’s attention.

  
“He’ll be back soon, _niños_ , don’t worry.” Ivan assured the Farrier kids, touching Milly’s shoulder.

  
 _“Excuse moi,”_ Colette intervened “but _where_ is Holt? He said where he was going or something like that?” she said sincerely worried with a hand on her chest.

  
“He went for a walk because he said he needed fresh air...” Joe answered to Colette “...but that was _hours_ ago... and he hasn’t returned yet.” the boy admitted scared.

  
“He could be anywhere now,” Milly added looking up to the aerialist, “I just hope that animal killer won’t hurt him.”

  
“ _Non_ , that will not happen _ma petit!”_ Colette tried to calm the child. Then, Skellig entered the tent and spoke.

  
“Listen everyone, go back to your rooms, the park will close tomorrow so we can find the animal better, for now will end the search. This place is so big and there’s a lot of mist right now.”

  
“Wait! Our dad is out there, somewhere.” Milly exclaimed, “What if _he’s_ in danger?”

  
Skellig rolled his eyes at the little girl’s question until Colette stepped in.

  
“Do not worry, _I’ll_ go find him.” the aerialist said firmly.

  
“I will not recommend it Ms Marchant, it can be dangerous at night, remember there’s a possible murderer---”

  
“Oh, _oui?_ Look how _scared_ I am Skellig.” Colette ignored the hunter and walked passing him by. Then she looked back at Joe and Milly, “I’ll bring him home as soon as possible _petits_ , I promise.” with that, the french woman left.

  
Skellig rolled his eyes again and exhaled an annoyed sigh due to Colette’s impatience.

  
\------------------------------------------------------

  
Colette returned to her appartment to put herself more comfortable shoes and a lantern, she was not going to give up on Holt tonight. _Why on earth that **idiot** would do walking so late at night?_ she thought.

  
Then she thought of the potential killer that was probaly around the park and looked at one of the drawers of her desk. She reached for it and opened it. Inside the drawer... there was a wooden stake.

  
“I cannot believe I’m thinking of using this again...” she sighed. However she wanted to be sure, let alone at take all the precautions. She doesn’t know what is out there, but she couldn’t risk her own life either. So she picked up the stake and hide it inside a pocket in her coat, grabbed the lantern and went to find her friend.

  
\----------------------------------------------------

  
The mist at night was thick and dense in Dreamland, there was no sounds whatsoever, outside of the passing cars in front of the street.

  
Colette ventured herself in the middle of the attractions, searching for Holt. It must been like the fifth or sixth time she circled the hotel, looking around the rollercoaster and looking up de local caffé, but she was not giving up yet.

  
“Where on _earth_ are you cowboy!” she huffed quietly, holding tight her wooden stake behind her back.

  
Suddenly, she heard a sharp noise that made her to abruptally turn around.

  
“Whose there!?” Colette exclimed a bit nervous.

  
When she looked down she found blood trace that followed until it reached a dark corner of the park, apparently it ended near the park fence.

  
 _“Oh mon dieu..._ ” Colette wasn’t afraid, startled yes, but not afraid, so she followed the blood path to find the responsible of such act.

  
The aerialist walked through the trace, hoping whatever she’ll find would be the wolf or Holt. The only thing she did not hoped is that the blood would be from the rider, the image alone of him covered in his own blood made Colette’s pressure drop a bit. After all, this man lost an arm already in the war. She cared for him so much, if something happened to him, she’ll probaly won’t be able to accept it.

  
The more closer she was getting into, the more weird noises she was hearing, it sounded like low growls. Colette pointed out with her lantern the blood trace and with each step she was taking the growls became stronger. The aerialist’s legs stoped and the lantern’s light stoped as well once she saw a very creepy shadow in front of her. She bit her lip and took a deep breath, she ponted out with the light little by little that mysterious shadow.

  
What she found... it completely shocked her. It was the missing greyback wolf’s head, she found it.... but it had blood on his mouth and face...it was _dead_ , the wolf was dead.

Then, Colette rised the light ‘cause it wasn’t just the dead wolf... there was somone on top of him. It made Colette’s body shiver once she ilumminated the person’s head and what the person was doing. The person was...... _sucking_ the animal’s blood!

  
 _A vampire!_ Colette thought for herself, _after all these years... and... in America!?_

  
But the situation became even more darker when Colette saw through the lantern light that the man had something, or in this case, missing something that made Colette’s eyes open wide: he was _missing an arm._

  
“ _Non... non!_ Not _you_...” the french woman muttered denying with her head, with watery eyes.

  
The vampire stoped what he was doing and lifted his head slowly, letting the light hit his face...... it was Holt Farrier.

  
 _“Holt...”_ she whispered to him.

  
Holt’s pupils were dilated, blood was drooling on his mouth, blood stains in his shirt, and inside his mouth there they where, a pair of white, sharp fangs. 

  
Holt has turned into a vampire.

  
Colette stood still where she was, still holding her stake behind so Holt won’t see it.

  
When Holt looked clearly at the woman in front of him, he started to hiss like a snake, his eyes burned and from his throat emerged a sharp low growl. The one-armed man let go of the wolf corpse, he stood up slowly and step by step he walked towards Colette.

  
The french woman was frozen, “Holt.... Holt listen to me,” she tried to communicate with him, hoping the man she admired was still there, “Is... is it _moi_ , Colette. Don’t you remember me, _mon amie?”_

  
But Holt continued to get closer to the woman.

  
“Holt, Holt _non_.... Holt I don’t know what you’re thinking, but _don’t_ do it!” Colette started to hypervintilate herself, the fear began to invade heart.

  
The vampire paused his walk, he inhaled deeply from his nose, his eyes met the french aerialist’s ones.

  
Colette, believing he reccognized her, sighed in relief trembling a little bit; she lowered calmly her her arms and gave a tiny smile to her friend, although she never let go of the stake she had in her back, she knew there was a man inside that creature.

  
But it was a trap.

  
Holt’s eyes abruptally dilated again and gave a final and strong hiss at woman.

  
“Holt...?” Colette said confused looking at the cowboy’s so sudden change of attitude.

  
But before she could do or think other thing, Holt, like a metal spring, launched himself bruscally to Colette, grabbing her neck, smashing her into a wall.

  
“ _Argghh! Holt no!!!”_ Colette exclaimed in pain, her back hitting the hard concrete so as her head. Due to the unpredictable act, both the lantern and stake fell from her hands, landing on ground, she was unnarmed, unnprotected.

  
Holt’s remaining hand strangled her while his fangs drooled saliva, what once was a tender glance from the man of Kentucky yesterday, now there was just fire and hollowness.

  
Colette hold Holt’s arm, trying to breathe, her tears started to scape from her eyes, not just because of what Holt may do to her, but it was also because her dear friend was condammned to a dark path he may not return.

  
“ _Holt_....” the trapeze lady tried to talk even though the rider’s hand was squeezing her neck hard, “...please, _mon_ _amie_....don’t do it....” her hand reached to his heart, dugging her fingers on his stained shirt. “Listen to _moi_.... _ma cherie....mon....amour....”_

  
Holt’s mouth began to get closer to Colette’s neck vains, he saw them pumping, which it excited him. He moved Colette’s head aside so her arteries would be more exposed; he licked his lips and fangs and got ready to dig in, ignoring the french mistress’ pleas.

  
“ _Mon_.... _amie_....” Colette said for the last time, knowing she will not be able to scape this horrible fate, she decided to confess what she really felt for him, although she couldn’t breathe well anymore and her eyes were closing, _“Je--je....je t’a.....”_

  
The shiny white fangs were at just one centimeter from their destiny, the thirst for the lady’s blood was killing the vampire’s hunger.

  
But in the spur of a second, Holt inhaled from his nose something curious on Colette’s pale skin. Perfume, _her_ perfume. The scent of roses invaded the cowboy’s nostrils, then it reached his brain. The smell of that fragance punched Holt’s nurons like a thousand hammers, he took a few more sniffs, making his eyes open wide in shock, the hold on the woman’s neck became loosened and he lowered her gently to the floor.

  
Once her neck was freed from the vampire’s only hand, Colette caressed it frantically, caughing and gasping for air. She leaned herself on the wall trying to catch her breath.  
Holt stayed frozen, looking at nowhere, his pupils became normal and he started to breathe eagerly. When his sight showed to be more clear and his conscience returned to his head, he thought he was lost. Then his glanced over Colette.

  
“Colette...?” Holt asked.

  
Colette turned her sight to him, her neck still hurt and the tears never stoped to fall.

  
When Holt saw her state and blood on her skin, he became absolutely worried and scared for her.

  
“ _Colette!_ W-what happened to you...?!” but when he tryied to reach up for her, the woman stepped back and flinched in fright.

  
“Colette...? Are you alright---” before Holt could finish what he was about to say, Colette ran away, leaving him behind.

  
“Colette!!! Colette come back you’re bleedin’! What---” he screamed, stretching his arm to grab her, but he couldn’t.

  
Suddenly, the cowboy saw the red stains on his hand, he looked at it in horror; then his eyes spotted more blood stains in his shirt. Holt was trembling, he didn’t knew what it was going on.

  
 _What is going on? What happened to me?_ he thought.

  
All of the sudden, he tasted a very metallic flavor on his lips, he felt them sticky and he also felt his chin wet for some reason. He passed his hand on his mouth only to find more blood on his palm. 

  
“No.. _.no, no, no..._ this can’t be happening... not _again_...”

  
Holt turned around and saw the dead wolf, laying on the ground covered in his own blood. From that moment, Holt understood _everything_. He grabbed his sleeve, he cleaned his mouth with it the satin liquid and the rest on his trousers. 

  
Holt took a deep breath and headed to the hotel, but not to _his_ appartment.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------

  
Meanwhile on Colette’s appartment.

  
The french woman was on her bathrooom, cleaning the satin fluid from her skin, thank God her dress was black, other way she would’ve burned it. Instead she tore it aside and put a white bathrobe, with nothing underneath, just the white fluffy bathrobe covering her.

  
She looked herself in the mirror while she was pouring herself water with a towel, she passed her palm on her cheek, drying away her tears. She knew that someday she’ll face a vampire, that’s what her father trained her to do, but this was different; _Holt_ was the vampire.

  
“Holt”, she sighed with melancholy.

  
The aerialist turned off the water and leaned her hands on the sink, her head hunging down.

  
All of the sudden, Colette heard the knock of the door downstairs. She lifted her head wiped her nose. Due to Holt’s tight grip on her, her voice was a bit weak but she decided to go downstairs and ask.

  
“ _Oui_...who-who is it?” Colette asked with her raspy throat. 

  
“It’s me, Holt!”

  
Colette froze at the mention of that name and the voice from whom it was being pronounced. _What he was doing here?_

  
“Please Colette, let me in!!” Holt shouted, “If you let me in... I promise I’ll explain to you everything, just-just.... _please!”_

  
Colette headed to the door with a hand in her chest. “Go away, Holt! Please, just go.” she said, not wanting to force her voice even more.

  
On the other side of the entrance, Holt rested his hand on the door and his left ear as well, he closed his eyes and heard her attentively. “Princess--”

  
“Do not call me _‘princess’!”_

  
“Colette...”

  
“Holt.... you are a _vampire_.” the french woman said brokenhearted.

  
Holt pursed his eyes tight, he leaned his forehead on the door; he breathed through his nostrils and sighed heavely.

  
“Yes...” the cowboy responded, “...but, I wasn’t _always_ like this.”

  
Colette covered her mouth and leaned her back on her side of the door.

  
Holt opened his eyes, looking the floor, his forehead still on the entrance. “Did... did I _hurt_ you?”

  
Colette turned her head fast to her right to see the doorstep, she caressed her neck and felt the bruises; they were small but noticiable. She closed her eyes recalling how Holt’s brutal strength almost choked her up. She wanted so desperately to erase that memory of her mind... but she couldn’t, even though... it were his instincts which drove him to do that, not _himself_. Or at least, that’s what Colette _wanted_ to believe.

  
The french aerialist took a deep breath, gripping the neckline of her bathrobe.

  
“You almost strangled me.” Colette exclaimed sternly.

  
The answer alone provoked the rider to shut his eyes and bite his bottom lip. He didn’t want to cry. The only thing he could do was just sniff and hold his tears, like his father taught him when he was a boy. Holt, not even in his dreams, would never, _ever_ , hurt someone he loves, yes, that includes her... _specially_ her. 

  
Fortunately Colette was still alive, she was breathing, but she _could’ve_ died, she could’ve been his next victim. Holt didn’t know what made him stop his savage and grotesque impulses when he had her on his grip, but he stoped. If he had still inteligence in his brain, the best thing he could do was to walk away from her, from his family, from his kids. Everything to keep everyone he cares safe.

  
However, the guilt was eating him alive, he _had_ to see the damage he has done with his own eyes. Also... an explination is needed.

  
“Colette...” the cowboy started to talk solemnly, “You still there?”

  
“ _Oui_...” she answered with sadness.

  
“Please, I want to talk to, just a few words and then... and then I’ll go for good.”

  
Colette rested both her hands on the door, she wanted to opened it, she wanted to hear him, but her head was shouting to her: _Don’t do it **idiot** , don’t do it!_

  
Suddenly an idea crossed her mind, “Wait _ma cherie.”_ she responded out loud and walked away from the entrance. She headed to her closet and opened it, once she saw what she was looking for, Colette inhaled and exhaled deep. She grabbed what she founded and returned to the door. She turned the knob to unlock and let Holt in.

  
Once the door was open, Holt lifted his head to see the woman whom he so desperately he wanted to talk to...but the image was _way_ different from what the rider expected.

  
“You may come in.” Colette stated.

  
Holt’s eyes were in open in fright for what he was seeing. Colette had in her hands.... a _crossbow,_ charged with a long, thin wooden stake prepeared to shoot, she was pointing at him with it.

  
“Where in the _hell_ did you get that thing woman!?” Holt questioned confused, his legs trembling.

  
“This is... a gift.” she lied.

  
“And you...always carry this thing with ya?”

  
“I’m serious Holt, you are still a vampire, _mon amie._ I need to take precaution”

  
“What? You don’t trust me woman?” the rider was apalled that Colette has this kind of weapon.

  
In response Colette rised an eyebrow, her expression was unamused. Which made Holt to remember what he did to her moments ago.

  
“Good point.” Holt nodded in regret, his eyes never looked at away from the stake pointing at him. “Excuse me, I’m comin’ in.”

  
Holt entered her appartment, Colette locked the door, her crossbow kept pointing at him, making Holt to back up until he reached the living room.

  
Sighing, Holt passed his hand through his black hair and look fondly at Colette’s blue eyes. Even wearing just a bathrobe, even without makeup, hell, even holding a _damn_ crossbow, she looked undoubtedly beautiful. She looked.... _deadly gorgeous,_ the man’s eyes stared down for a couple of seconds at her long slender legs, _God_... _this is a beauty_ , he thought. Suddenly his sight was fixed on the marks of her neck; Holt’s stomach churned and the remourse took all over his soul.

  
 _“Trés bien?_ You are not going to tell me what happened to you?” Colette asked aiming her weapon at the cowboy.

  
“What? Oh! Yeah, sorry” Holt, who was so distracted staring at the aerialist’s wounds, cleared his throat and started to speak.

  
“It was in the war.” Holt admitted.

  
“The war?” Colette questioned. “Where?”

  
“France, in the Argonne, that was the last place that I remember I was.... still.... _normal_.”

  
Colette lowered the crossbow, but just a few milimeters.

  
“When... I’ve lost my arm... before they took me to the medical tent, I was laying on the ground of the forest, barely unconcious. Then,” Holt sighed glancing at the floor, “the pain I was having was so, so unbearable. But... some minutes later, I was weak, but I saw a shadow coming down to me, I thought it was a doctor or a comrade soldier wanting to help me.”

  
“But it wasn’t.” the french lady responded, with pity in her tone.

  
“Nope princess, it wasn’t. That _being_ , bent down on me, grabbed me by the neck, and... the last thing I remembered is that I woke up on a medical bed with the other wounded soldiers. And also...” Holt untied his red handkerchief and tosed it away, grabbed his shirt collar to show the right side of his neck, walked a bit closer to his friend to show her what was underneath. “...when I woke up... _this_ was on my neck Colette.”

  
What Holt showed to the woman was a vampire bite mark, two little scarred holes on his neck was evidence enough, that around that night, it was a vampire who bit him.

Colette stared at the mark clearly, her look become sympathetic when she saw that Holt was looking away. Maybe... he didn’t want to see her reaction.

  
“I’m so sorry Holt, I trully am” the french woman said sincerely.

  
“Yeah, yeah...” the rider responded. “Now, you’re gonna to explain to me things too, Colette.” he said breathing deeply staring at the weapon.

  
 _“Quoi?”_ Colette was confused, “Explain to you what?”

  
“What do you mean with _'what'_ woman? Why the livin’ hell do you have a crossbow?”

  
Colette bit her lip, “You wouldn’t understand---”

  
“C’mon Colette.” Holt gave her a sideway smile and a rised eyebrow. “I’ve never believed in such things as vampires, _never_ in my life. Well, a real vampire bit me an year and a half ago.” he pointed with his index finger his bite scar and unsurprised expression on his glance. “So... I think at this point I can believe _anything_.”

  
The woman lowered her weapon and sighed heavely, he confessed probably his darkest secret. Why she would not do the same?

  
“When I was in France, when I was younger,” Colette started to confess, “ we had... a vampire plague.”

  
“A vampire plague?” Holt said confussed, “What...there’s _more?”_

  
“Maybe I don’t... I don’t know. In fact, this is something that happened 100 years ago in Paris, vampires, fortunately, become extinct with the pass of the years, _ma cherie”._

Colette layed down the crossbow on the couch and continued. “But the fear in my home of those creatures lingered on, some people forgot, but my father hadn’t forgot, _jamais_. So, he trained my sister and moi how to defend ourselves in case we came across one”.

  
“Then that crossbow... wasn’t a gift.” Holt stated looking at the weapon.

  
Colette denied with her head, crossing her arms, _“Non ma cherie,_ it’s not a gift, my _papa_ gave it to me to... protect myself”.

  
“Huh” Holt sighed staring at the lady in fron of him, “So, you’re like a vampire hunter in trainin’?” his tone was a bit teasing, he gave her a small smile.

  
Colette smiled back, rolled her eyes and sighed, “ _Oui_ , you can say that. I think... _everyone_ has their secrets”. then she giggled a bit.

  
Holt giggled back but quickly looked down. Which made Colette ask.

  
“Does your family _know_ about this? Your children?”

  
Holt kept his head down, “No, no one knows... just you...”

  
“What are you going to do?”

  
Holt lifted his head, showing a mournful look, “I don’t know...honestly I don’t know.” 

  
Colette sighed and walked towards her friend with sympathy in her face, “We... we’re going to find a way _ma cherie_ , we will talk to them slowly and I’m sure they will undestand---”

  
“Understand what, Colette?” Holt frowned his big eyebrows in concern, “That I’m a _monster_ , that I drink animal’s blood...”

  
“You are not a monster Holt. You are still a person---”

  
“A person who drinks blood from animals and people til they’re dead!!!” Holt snaped and hissed like before when he was with the wolf.

  
Colette steped back due to the way he responded. 

  
Noticing her reaction, Holt’s eyes opened big, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. But see? _Now_ you understand? I am a _fucking_ monster! I cannot look into my kids eyes knowing that I’ve killed an animal and.... _other_ things. Do you think the wolf was my _first_ time? No, I’ve also sucked... _human_ blood”. he said the last part with darkness and sadness, “It was only in the war and here in this park that I did that, I swear. But do you know what it feels like to crave for blood? Do you have any idea Colette? It’s so fucking _disgusting_!!! I’ll never know when is going to be the next time, or who will be my next victim. And when I do it... I’m not myself...and... when I try to remember... I have blood all over my shirt! I...I’m scared Colette...” Holt started to sob “...I’m scared of _me_!!! Look at your neck... look what I’ve done to _you_!!...I... could’ve killed you...”. the cowboy’s shoulders trembled and he gave in into his anguish, the sobs he was letting go so bad were full of pain.

  
Colette covered her mouth with both hands and she felt her own tears on her eyes. She wished with all her heart to help him, she wanted to hug him desperately and calm all his sorrows. She never saw a man suffering that much. _Nobody_ deserves this, _specially_ Holt. Holt, a wonderful man who already suffered tragedy after tragedy in his life and now he’s doomed to an uncurable course. What is _she_ going to do?

  
When Holt calmed his sobs, he glanced over the crossbow on the couch, then he stared to Colette, he took a deep breath and spoke.

  
“Shoot me.” the cowboy said with a raspy and hollow voice.

  
The atmosphere became denseand creepy with his statement, Colette couldn’t believe what Holt just said.

  
“ _What?_ What did you _said?”_ Colette was becoming worried.

  
“Shoot me, in the heart, please Colette just shoot me and everything will be over”.

The aerialist couldn’t believe what he was asking of her, her eyes open wide in horror, her legs trembled again; she put a hand on her chest. “What are you saying...?”

  
“Grab that damn thing and kill me princess, I cannot take this anymore, it is the only way. I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me.” Holt’s voice cracked, “Please... _finish_ _it”._

  
“You’re not _posibbly_ asking this of me Holt!” 

  
“You’ve been training to do this, Colette. What’s the difference?” in part, the rider didn’t want to hear her response ‘cause he knew she will say he’s crazy.

  
“What is the _difference?_ _Es-tu sérieux?!_ You are my friend! You have two kids and a family who loves you, are you an _imbécile!?”_ Colette felt impotent at the moment, Holt was asking her to kill him like it was nothing, like he didn’t care.

  
“I’d rather _die!!!”_ Holt screamed, fire bursting out of his eyes, “I’d rather die now than living as a monster, I’d rather finishin’ my own life than ending some one else’s like Milly or Joe.... or _you_.” he finished with all the sadness of the world.

  
The french trapeze artist didn’t want to hear his excuses anymore, hearing him talking about death and wanting to end his own life for his family’s and her sake. This was tragic, so tragic, _Why me?_ Colette thought, _Why **mon dieu** oh why!?_ she screamed inside her head.

  
Without prior notice, Holt took the crossbow and handled it to Colette eagerly.

  
“Colette... look at me”.

  
The lady opened her watery eyes, biting her bottom lip.

  
“Do me this favor, _please_ ,” Holt said passionately, “what I’m asking you is huge, I know, but I wouldn’t asking you to do this if I didn’t trust you....and... I do. I trust you with all my heart, princess” his voice broke again, “My kids...they’ll understand some day and I know you will too. I _beg_ of you, for the strong friendship between us, finish my misery”.

  
 _“Holt...”_ Colete said weeping a bit, she slowly grabed the weapon with shivering hands. “ _Trés bien_... I’ll do it.” she said with pain in her own heart.

  
“Thank you, princess. Thank you...” Holt was weeping too but he managed to smile at her one last time. He retreated a few steps back to give the woman some space.

  
Colette bruscally brushed away her tears and put the weapon in possition aiming at the vampire-cowboy’s heart. Her forfinger was on the trigger, but her arms were shaking.

  
Holt noticed her composture and smiled back at her again to give her confidence. God! She loved when he smiles! Why is he making this so _hard!?_

  
“I’m ready” Holt exclaimed with tears falling from his eyes which he closed quickly, because he didn’t want to see her face once he dies.

  
But before Colette could make a move or anything, Holt speaked again, his eyes still closed.

  
“You know, after this... I’ll reunite with my Annie and tell her....that I’m sorry ...But... you know what is the most hurtful thing about dying, here, right now?”

  
Colette with a great amount of agony let him continue.

  
“That.... I started to.... have feelings for you..."

_“Oh!”_ Colette whispered, a fat tear fell from her cheek.

  
Holt’s eyes were closed at all moment during his confession, “I didn’t belive in second chances in love... _until I met you_... _Oh_ , Colette, you have no idea... how many days... I wanted to ask you for a date... to kiss your lips... to say to you.... the most beautiful things....” Holt sniffed hard “I wish... I wish we.... had more time...” he bent down his head, he felt relieved for saying what he felt, he knew that at that moment, he felt _ready_ to die.

  
The french woman was paralyzed with Holt’s confession, she felt her whole world began to crumble into pieces, not just because she has to kill somone who has a good heart, but also because she has to kill someone she loves. She loved him, she loved that man like she never loved anyone before, how can she live without Holt? How can she live without his smile, his pure soul, his beautiful and intense eyes? _How_ can she? And now...she finds out.... he feels the _same_ for her.

  
“I wish we had more time too, Holt” Colette sobbed. The crossbow suddenly felt heavier than she could imagine, her index finger twiched on the trigger and her body trembled a lot.

  
Holt was standing like a soldier, with closed eyes and his only hand behind his back. His tears never stoped falling, he wanted _so_ bad that this thing would be over for once and for all. Hearing Colette’s voice, saying that she wanted to spend more time with him, calmed him and gave him strength.

  
Colette’s hands were trembling, unable to shoot the wooden stake to her beloved’s heart, it was _too_ much for her. Then, all of the sudden, Colette finally pulled the trigger and shoot the stake.

  
Holt flinched at the sound of the shot and waited for the worst in one second. But... he _wasn’t_ dead, he wasn’t injured at all. So he decided to open up his eyes and saw the french woman quitly weeping. Holt was super confused. If Colette shooted, where was the stake? That’s where Holt turned to his back, finding the wooden arrow stuck in the wall behind him. He turned back to the aerialist dumbfounded, open mouth, not knowing what to say.

  
“Holt!” the french lady yelled, _“Oh!...Holt!!”_ with that, Colette threw the crossbow abruptally to the ground and ran towards the rider. She caught him off guard when she, without hesitation, gave him a strong hug. Her face was buried on his left shoulder, her fingernails digged on his back and her teardrops wet his blue shirt.

  
“Colette...what...” Holt was shocked. “Why...why didn’t you....”

  
“BECAUSE I CAN’T!!!” Colette screamed through her lungs, she rested her chin on his shoulder, tears falling and clutched her teeth. “I can’t, _mon amour,_ I just can’t!!! Please....do not ask me to do this.... _DON’T ASK ME TO KILL YOU!!_ How could I Holt!!? _How_ could I!!!”. Colette moved away a bit from him to see his eyes and cupped his face with her hands. “How could I kill you, _ma cherie....?”_ she wept loudly, her voice was cracking, “When you.... are the _most_ important person in my life. I know that there will be risks.... but I want to face them...with you... _beside you._..you are _not_ alone.” she caressed Holt’s face softly.

  
Holt was taken aback with her decision, he wanted to protect her, her and his children. Holt bit his lip and tried to supress his sobs, he leaned on Colette’s delicate touch on his cheeks, giving in on her gesture, “Colette please...is not safe---”

  
 _“Shhhh,_ don’t talk, don’t talk, don’t talk, “ the lady gently whispered to the cowboy hugging him again. “We’ll get through this _together_ , we will. I’ll be with you... _always_.” the aerialist caressed the back of his head.

  
Slowly, Holt’s only arm started to encircle Colette’s waist but he was still not hugging her, until, she spoke up again.

  
“I promised to your children...and myself....before I went looking for you outside... that I’ll _never_ give up on you. I will never leave you. How can I leave...the man... who stole my heart!!!” 

  
_“Colette...”_

  
“Holt.. _.je t’aime...je t’aime..._ I love you, _mon amour_ , I love you! _Mon coeur t'appartient!”_

  
With that Holt, without hesitation, hugged Colette back strongly, he buried his own face on her left shoulder and cried like he never cried before.

  
“Colette!... _.I love too!!!_ I love you princess, I love you, I love you...” Holt repeated over and over again.

  
Colette moved away to see his face again, not letting him go, “I love you Holt,” she slightly giggled despite of the uncountable teardrops falling on her cheekbones. “You are still a human being, _oui_ , you could have killed me but you did _not_. Because you knew who I was! You stoped and you saw _me_. I love you, _mon amour!”_

  
Both adults looked at eachother fondly. After a few minutes, the tears that were once of dispair, were now of joy, of comfort, of love. Their glances were connected, their hearts were connected and their souls merged with eachother. Holt began to caress Colette’s cheek very gently to calm her making her realize he was there with her, that she wasn’t alone either. Then his hand went over to her neck and he touched the bruises he had done. The regret hurted Holt’s heart so much that he looked directly at the woman’s eyes as a way of saying _‘I’m so sorry’._ In response, Colette, knowing what the man was looking, smiled at him as a way of saying _‘It’s alright’._

  
Holt caressed the aerialist’s wounds carefully, and without thinking it twice, he leaned his face over her neck and pressed his lips on it. The brush of the cowboy’s mouth on her skin made Colette shiver, then she felt a kiss, he was kissing her neck, again and again.

  
Holt felt a huge rush of adrenaline, a big crave, but it wasn’t for blood, he felt a big crave...for _her_. The sweet smell which emerged from her, was so intoxicating that the taste of wolf blood totally disappeared. So, Holt parted his mouth and let his toungue out to explore her neck.

  
Colette shuddered at the cowboy’s action and in response she let go a moan.

  
The sound of the french woman’s moan made Holt let out a low grunt; he continued brushing his toungue all over her neck skin and kissing it when he wanted. Once Holt’s toungue ended on the middle of the lady’s throat, he paused.

  
Colette, with closed eyes, bent her head back so Holt would have more to taste. She was moaning with a deep, secured lust inside of her. Then, Colette felt the rider’s wet, hot toungue rising up slowly. His hand was grabbing her face firmly so he could not slip. Finally, Holt reached Colette’s chin, making her shudder, making him go incredibbly mad.

  
The french woman bent forward her head little by little, feeling how the cowboy’s toungue was still on her chin, her mouth was a bit open, waiting for him to enter. So, at the spur of a second, Holt devoured Colette’s mouth, putting in his hungry toungue inside and they kissed deeply holding eachother with passion.

  
At first, Holt was afraid to poke Colette’s mouth with his vampire fangs by accident, but the desire was so huge that.... _God!_ He didn’t care. And neither was Colette.

  
The two separated for air, their breaths were synchronized and the lust for the other was on flames. Colette moved back from him and started to untie the knot of her bathrobe slowly, recalling she wasn’t wearing _anything_ underneath. Once she untied the knot free, Colette took off the the fluffy bathrobe, let it fall on the ground, revealing her entire naked body.

  
Holt saw the image in awe, he felt he rised from hell and reached heaven, this was a _goddess_. He saw how the woman was approaching him and with her long fingers, started to unbottom his stained shirt. When she finished, Holt, impatiently, took off the shirt by himself, not minding if he broke it. After all, it had blood in it.

  
Colette saw the the knot which it was holding Holt’s fake arm in the middle of his chest, she began to untie it but he quickly layed his only hand on top of hers saying: _“No...”_

  
“I want to see you, _mon amour... all_ of you...” she exclaimed giving him comfidence.

  
Holt gave her a small grin and nodded, alowing her to proceed.

  
The lady smiled and began to untie free the fake-arm knot. At the end, both heard how the arm made of fabric landed on the floor. Colette stared at Holt’s scars where his left arm should’ve been. Delicately, she caressed the scars with her fingers. Holt closed his eyes, enjoying her touch on both the wound and his chest. He couldn’t take it anymore.  
Holt circled Colette’s naked waist, and lifted her from the ground making her gasp. Only for that moment, but that moment only, Holt enjoyed having vampire abilities, with one arm, he had the strength of a thousand man. He felt the nude skin of hers in his hand, holding her tight.

  
Colette surrounded Holt’s waist with her long legs and her arms encircled his neck. They looked at eachother’s eyes one last time.

  
“I love you, _je t’aime Holt..._ ” Colette whispered with desire.

  
“And I love you, _princess_ ” Holt responded with burning lust through his throat and kissed Colette again.

  
The cowboy carried the aerialist upstairs while they were still kissing fervourly, once they reached the french woman’s room they knew, that there was no going back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, it started as an Ask on Tumblr, but heck, it turned out to be waaaay longer tan I've expected.


End file.
